Is This Forbidden?
by maybewe'relost
Summary: Scorpius and Rose. Forbidden or not? She gets a warning from her father to not talk to one Scorpius Malfoy, but how can she not when... she is around him all the time?   Read, and don't forget to review. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

"No. Absolutely not, Rose Weasley," Ron Weasley snapped at his seventeen-year-old daughter at the dinner table one fine evening.

"Dad! You have to let me make my own decisions! I… I'm not a child anymore!" she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hermione, Ron's wife and Rose's mother, looked sharply at Hugo Weasley, quietly eating his dinner. "Hugo," she said, blinking a few times. "you are excused, go on up to your room." Hugo sighed, slowly getting up from the table and stomping up the stairs to his room. Once he was gone, Hermione began to clear the table as Ron and Rose continued their bickering. "Rose, please. I don't exactly feel like having this discussion, and as I already said, no." Ron said, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands.

Rose stood up quite abruptly from the table and stomped one foot very child-like, her fists clenched. "I will! I don't care what you say! We're in love… we are!" and before anyone could do anything, she stormed out of the front door. Hermione came from in the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe with her hands on her hips. "What are we going to do with her, Ron?" He replied by getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I don't know, 'Mione. I don't know."

**September 1****st****, 2017.**

Rose was on the Hogwarts Express with her two cousins and a few friends. The train was thirty minutes out, and she couldn't stop thinking about one thing.

The blond boy her father had pointed out to her. His hair was the whitest blond you'd ever see, his eyes, so grey that they'd pierce you, and his smooth, pointed nose. She noticed his nose the most - she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because it looked so perfect, almost like a nose should be. She stared out of the window of the train, holding her chin up with her palm. She almost drifted off, before she felt someone shake her shoulder quite roughly and say her name twice. "W-what?" she said, snapping straight up and blinking.

"Rose… I was asking you if you wanted a chocolate frog? The trolley passed by while you were… day-dreaming. You know, you really need to stop doing that." her cousin, Albus, said holding out a chocolate frog to Rose. She gladly took it, but didn't eat it, only holding it in her hand, looking down at it. Who _was_ that boy? Of course she knew his name, but why did her father warn her to stay away? Why?

She forgot about it as Albus suggested a game of Exploding Snap to pass the time. Scorpius Malfoy left her mind, but he'd soon be back.

Soon enough, Rose stood up to put on her Hogwarts robes, smoothing and straightening them down so that there wasn't a crease in them. When she sat back down in her seat, the compartment door slid open and in popped a white-blond boy's head. He looked around a bit, and then opened the door further. He had quite a scowl on his face, and Rose noticed it was Scorpius. She winced, thinking she should listen to her father and keep away from him, but what harm could he do? No one knew what to say, and he just stood there, rocking back and forth, until Rose finally said something. Standing straight up, she walked over to Scorpius and held her hand out. "I'm Rose," she said, grinning, rows of pearly whites showing.

Scorpius grinned, blushing madly, taking her hand and thinking that this girl was really quite beautiful, until-

"Rose Weasley," she repeated, her hand still held out. Scorpius jerked his hand away as quick as he possibly could, looking disgusted and horrified. He felt as if he needed a good scrubbing done to his hands, but for now, he just wiped them on his robes, still staring at Rose as if she were some sort of disease. _Of course! _Scorpius thought. _She's got red hair, you idiot! Of _course _she's a Weasley! _

"Uh… is there something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head just a little, a slight frown appearing on her mouth. Everyone else seemed to be in a daze as Scorpius looked at Rose, backing slowly out of the compartment, sliding the door shut behind him. "Rose!" a harsh whisper came from the other side of the compartment. "What, Al?" she asked, still wondering why Scorpius would run off. "Scorpius Malfoy! Uncle Ron and dad _and_ mum want us to stay away. Remember?"

"Only Dad, really Albus. You know you should let loose a little. What harm can he do?" but all the same, she just rolled her eyes and sat down in her seat. She couldn't help thinking how handsome Scorpius Malfoy had looked.

Finally the train slowed to a stop, and everyone was excited. Rose, once again, straightened her robes and made sure her hair was carefully tucked into place, in case she passed Scorpius. Once they had got off, Rose spotted a big, wide, tall man with black bushy hair and beetle black eyes. She was almost frightened of him, when James strode right up to him and waved. "Hi there, Hagrid!"

"Well, hello there, James! Alrigh' there?" James nodded, and suddenly Rose wasn't so scared of this Hagrid. But she noticed that Albus was clinging to her, so he must be scared. Certainly, Uncle Harry would have told them of this? She almost called out to James, but he sprinted off to be with the other third years, and Rose saw the other first years climb onto the boats bobbing on the black lake. She gripped Albus' hand, walking quickly over to the boats. She climbed on, making sure Albus was right behind her. Then they were off.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to the main gate at Hogwarts, and once they did, Hagrid unloaded everyone, making sure they stood close to the doors. Once everyone was out, they moved towards the doors, Hagrid pushed them open, and they all walked carefully in. The floors were marble, there was a big stone fireplace right near the door with a blazing fire in it, there were candles standing everywhere, and Rose noticed big marble staircases, under it big heavy wooden doors, which must only lead to the Great Hall. They just stood there in a big group, looking around, not knowing what to do, when the wooden doors opened and out came a tall, blond haired man with beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing simple jeans and a cardigan under his robes, looking very laid back, but all the same, he came marching up to the first years and he stopped right in front of them, smiling. "My name is Professor Longbottom. I'm the Herbology teacher here at Hogwarts. I'd thank you all to, once you get into the Great Hall, form a line, quite close to the platform, and the staff tables and such." he cleared his throat, and continued. "from there, you will be Sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." there was a murmuring at the last name, but the Professor continued. "The headmistresses name is Minerva McGonagall, and you are to call her Professor McGonagall. Everyone got it? Good. Let's go, then," turning, he walked to the big wooden doors and pushed them open, the first years following close behind him.

As Professor Longbottom had said, they formed a big long line in front of the platforms. They saw many older children sitting around the long tables, some wearing red lined robes, some blue, some yellow and some green. Rose heard some children whispering behind her, "McGonagall must've already given her speech…" because there was a stool with a very tattered wizard's hat on it.

Rose frowned a little, tilting her head, even though she very well knew the way to Sort was, she was still curious. After the rip in the brim of the hat sang a very odd song, Professor Longbottom came back, holding a long piece of parchment. He cleared his throat, blinking a few times, then reading off of the list.

"Austin, Barry!" and a small boy with dark black hair hurried up, Professor Longbottom quickly picked up the hat as the boy sat down, gripping the edges of the stool, and Professor Longbottom dropped the hat on Barry's head. There was a pause, and then-

"SLYTHERIN!" there was a burst of clapping from the Slytherin table, and Barry hurried off to sit with them. Professor Longbottom called out another name."Anderson, Gloria!" a very stocky, tall girl with white blond hair came and sat down on the stool, and Professor Longbottom dropped the hat on her head. There was another pause, and then-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the girl grinned brightly and she scurried off to sit with the Hufflepuffs, who were cheering rather loudly. It all went in alphabetical order, until Rose heard a name she recognized.

"Finnigan, Fergus!" and up hopped a very tall boy with sandy hair just like his father, and he sat down very confidently on the stool, the hat being dropped on his head. There was a moments pause, and then-

"GRYFFINDOR!" there was a loud applause from the Gryffindor's and Fergus ran to sit down. Rose searched over the sea of first years heads for Scorpius Malfoy, and sure enough, there he was, not talking to anyone really, just keeping to himself. Rose felt sorry for him for a moment, but then she remembered what Albus said, and she looked away. _He's a Malfoy, Rose._

Professor Longbottom went through the list, until he came to M. Rose's heart quickened as, one by one the M's passed, until, "Malfoy, Scorpius!" She could see, out of the corner of her eye, Albus scowl. None of the first years said anything as a terrified looking Scorpius had the hat dropped on his head. There was a pause - bigger than usual. Everyone waited, watching, until-"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone gasped, even Professor Longbottom. This came as such a shock, because, well, everyone related to Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin - even Andromeda Tonks, who married a Muggle. Even little Scorpius seemed surprised. Perhaps he was afraid what his father would say - or do - to a son of his that was in Gryffindor. Rose truly felt sorry for him now, no matter what. And if she was sorted into Gryffindor, she would have to talk to Scorpius. How could she not? She winced as no one applauded for Scorpius as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, and she couldn't help herself. Just as Professor Longbottom moved on to the next name, Rose burst out in applause. "GOOD FOR YOU, SCORPIUS!" she shouted so loud everyone was sure to hear her. She grinned as Albus looked at her incredulously, but pretty soon, no one knew how to handle this awkward situation and applauded as well. Soon, the applause died down and Professor Longbottom moved on. Albus Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, as everyone expected, and there was applause for that.

Rose dreaded the moment, but she knew it had to come, so she waited to the W's to come, until finally, her name was called. "Weasley, Rose!" She feebly stepped out of the small group of first years there were left, feeling so much taller than them, she tried to crouch a little, but it didn't exactly work. So, she walked to the stool and sat down, feeling the coolness of the hat on her head. She closed her eyes, and it started to mumble in her ear! She wasn't exactly scared, just surprised. "Hmm… Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw… Slytherin? Slytherin… hmm… no, I think you'd do good in any other house than Slytherin, much too good for that. Well, what do we have left… Hufflepuff, we'll you're quite kind, I can see that in you, and Ravenclaw, well, you're extremely smart, the Ravenclaws would be lucky to have you… Gryffindor… brave… courage? Yes. I see loads of that in you. Well, best give the Lions a treat. Just like your Mum, Rose…" the hat said, and she imagined that she'd been sitting there for at least five minutes until it shouted-

"GRYFFINDOR!" There were suddenly cheers coming from every corner of the room and as Rose got up, Professor Longbottom patted her on the back and she sat down with the other Gryffindors, next to Albus, across from Scorpious, she could only think of one thing.

_Finally._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, would I be doing this? No. :P**

After the feast, Rose felt quite tired. The whole time she sat across from Scorpius, he didn't touch his food, and she was sure he was crying silently. Once or twice she tried to make eye-contact, but he just scowled, so she stopped trying. After Professor McGonagall dismissed everyone, a prefect from Gryffindor house packed the first years in a group and they set off to the Gryffindor common room. They weren't walking for a very long time, and when they stopped there was a portrait of a very large lady with pink silk draped around her. "Password," she said, quite dully, and the prefect said, "Dinklehum," resulting in the portrait swinging open. Most of the first years giggled and pointed, but Rose knew all about the Fat Lady.

Once they were inside, the portrait door swung shut again, and Rose looked around. There were mostly fifth years awake, playing Exploding Snap and such. Rose's heart jumped as she expected to see her two uncles - Fred and George - planning some kind of prank or new invention. Her dad had told her all about Fred and George, but of course, Fred had died heroically in The Second Wizarding War. Her heart ached each time Ron would talk about them, mostly because inside, she could see his heart was hurting. He also told her that whenever they were inventing something or talking about business matters, they would sit in the corner, with their heads together, talking in low voices. She could almost imagine it.

She shook her head, noticing that all the first years had dispersed, either going up to their dorms and to bed, or just sitting before the fire, staring into it. One of those people was Scorpius Malfoy. Rose couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now, nor did she want to really bother him, but she found her feet dragging her over to where he was sitting, and she plopped down right next to him. "Hi," she said, tilting her head. He looked at her, and it had been clear that he'd been crying.

"What do you want… you… filthy Weasley… my father told me all about you lot. Poor, red hair, and that Mudblood mum of yours." Rose clenched her fists, feeling her cheeks go bright red, all the while seeing Scorpius flinch, as if expecting to be hit. He looked away when Rose didn't.

"You shouldn't… say that word. Especially call people it. You don't know how much hurt it can cause, Scorpius."

Scorpius jerked his head up, glaring at her. "You can't tell me what to do! And how… how do you know my name?" he asked, once again noticing how extraordinarily beautiful she was.

"My dad told me about you. He warned me to stay away from you. But how can I when you're in the same house? I suppose you'll change, once you figure out we Gryffindor's aren't as bad as you think."

"What do you know! It's only your first year here!" he snapped, sniffling.

"My… my mum… she was Gryffindor, and dad, and Uncle Harry. They…"

"Oh. Right. Your parents are heroes." he scoffed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I don't need to hear all that rubbish. From what I heard, your Uncle Harry was pretty self-centered. I mean, look at his children."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, glaring just a bit. "There's nothing wrong with Albus, Lily and James. And Uncle Harry is not self-centered. I mean, he might've been, just a little, but you would be too if you had to fight off Lord Voldemort. My dad didn't see your family helping the cause any!" Rose snapped, fists clenched.

"I mean, his children are all named after people he knew. His parents, for example. _Lily Luna. James Sirius. _Albus Severus is a little better, but didn't that other Weasley girl get to name her own children?" Rose had never thought about that before, and she had to admit, Scorpius was a little right. She changed the subject, deciding she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Why were you crying?"

"Me? Crying? Oh, please. I don't cry. What self-respecting Slytherin-" he broke himself off, realizing probably not for the first time that he was in Gryffindor. He didn't say anything else, so Rose cleared her throat. "Self-respecting Slytherin's cry too, Scorpius. Uncle Harry told me he saw your dad crying once. So why are you crying?" she said, more gently.

"My dad's going to kill me when he finds out I'm not in Slytherin! It… it was probably his biggest dream, and when he finds out I'm in Gryffindor… oh man…"

"Come on, Scorpius, your dad will understand. Send him an owl! Yes, that's what you'll do, send him an owl. Right now, come on, Scorpius." Rose stood up, grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him along, straight to a table. There was a small stack of parchment paper and quills nearby, Rose grabbed two pieces of parchment and two quills. Scorpius looked bewildered and angry, but when he saw Rose with a second piece, he looked at her questioningly. "I'm writing my dad and mum too," she said in answer to question that hadn't been asked.

Scorpius decided he had no choice, so he grabbed a quill and began to scribble on the parchment.

Dear Dad,

I'm at Hogwarts and so far it's been great. I've already made some new friends. (at this, he glanced shyly up at Rose, who was still scribbling her letter, biting her bottom lip with a look of concentration.)

Professor Longbottom is really quite nice, despite his house. Professor McGonagall is okay too, but I really like the Slytherin professor most, Professor Slughorn. He's the Potions Master. Professor Snape was your Potions master, wasn't he, Dad? I would like to have him as a Professor, even if he had to be a ghost.

Anyway, Dad, I bet you're wondering what house I've been Sorted into. Aren't you? Well, don't get too mad, but I've been sorted into Gryffindor. I really wasn't expection it, and well, I kind of like it. That's where I found my friend. There's a girl called Rose, Dad, she's really spectacular and nice… I kind of like her. I met her on the train, and at frist I was quite mean to her. I called her Mum a Mudblood…

Know who her Mum is? Hermione Granger, which means her Dad is Ron Weasley. She's a Weasley, Dad, I feel like I'm betraying you by hanging out with her. You're… you're not mad are you? You're not going to make me come home… right?

Give my love to Mum.

Love you, Dad.

Your son,

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.**

He signed his name with a flourish, folded it in half, creasing it while Rose finished off her letter. She waved it around, smiling. "Wanna read it?" and Scorpius nodded, taking the parchment with her neat writing on it.

Dear Mum, Dad, Hugo and any others reading this letter,

Hogwarts is everything I ever dreamed of! It's amazing, and I can't wait until Hugo and Lily Luna get a chance to come and experience it. Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, just as everyone expected him to be. It took almost five minutes for me to be Sorted! Oh, and by the way, you didn't tell me anything about a giant on the grounds, Dad! A big giant called "Hagrid" I think, rode us on boats to the gates. James knows him, but all the same it was a little strange.

I imagine I'm going to have a wonderful time here at Hogwarts, what with my new friend. I made a friend on the train, can you believe it? Dad, don't get mad, but it's the exact same boy you told me to stay away from, Scorpius Malfoy. But, he's really not all that bad, he's nice, just needs a friend, so I am one. I hope you don't get angry with me.

And it's not like I'm hanging out with a Slytherin or anything, he was sorted into Gryffindor. He's really upset about it, because he's afraid that his father will be angry with him and make him come home. I'm helping him, Dad. And the only reason he called Mum a Mudblood was because he's confused. I'm not excusing his behavior… I did stand up for Mum, but I feel like he needs a friend, and I'm that friend.

I love you all.

Rose.

Scorpius said nothing at first, just handed the letter back to Rose, then, "Do you really have to tell him what I called your Mum? I already told my father… if your Dad knows, he'll come here and murder me himself."

"Oh, Scorpius, stop worrying about everything," Rose said, creasing the letter. "Now… where's my owl…" Before she stood up, she scribbled "The Weasley Family" on the front of the letter. Scorpius watched her, and did the same to his letter, writing "Malfoy" on it. Rose bit her lip curiously, going to one of the windows and pushing it open, whistling very shrilly and loudly. Almost instantly, a big barn owl landed on the windowsill, shaking it's feathers. Rose turned to Scorpius and held her hand out for his letter, he gave it to her, and she tied both letters to the leg of the owl. "Make sure you get the addresses right, okay, Tyna? One is for my family and the other is for Scorpius'." She patted the owl before it took off, flying into the night.

"Well, that's done," she said, wiping her hands on the front of her robes. "I'm tired. I'm going to go ahead and… go to bed, alright, Scorpius?"

"Yeah, okay," he mumbled, hands in his robe pockets. Rose sighed, frowning, until she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Scorpius. You're going to have a good time at Hogwarts no matter what house. And I'll stick with you until the end. Okay?" Scorpius looked up, and actually smiled. He felt so happy to have such a good friend like Rose.

"Okay. I won't let anything ruin Hogwarts for me. Thank you Rose, you really are the best friend I've ever had." Rose nodded, turned around and walked up the stairs to the girls dorm, leaving Scorpius alone in the common room. Everyone else had gone to bed, so Scorpius sighed happily and walked up the stairs to the boys dorm.

Once he got there, he layed down on his bed, not bothering to undress, he just thought about Rose.

The best friend he'd ever had.

**I'm not done with this story! I love it so far, and it's going to go on as much as I want it to. I hope you all stick with me, and make sure to review! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

The days of first term passed quickly. More quickly than Rose would've liked. But, nonetheless, she was having great fun with her new friend Scorpius. Everyone else in Gryffindor House were also warmed up to him, and he did his best to be as a Gryffindor should. Both Rose and Scorpius got letters back from they're family on the same day. Ron Weasley's letter was very angry and unforgiving, but you could see the spots where Hermione had tried to calm him down, because there were many squiggles, as if she tried to take the quill away from him. She tried to forget about it, and decided not to go home when Christmas came.

Draco Malfoy's letter was very calm. He was slightly irritated with the fact that he, Scorpius, had been sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. Scorpius was very relieved, though. Everyday, Rose and Scorpius became closer, and Scorpius definitely was developing a crush on Rose. She took no notice, whether she actually didn't notice, or she was just waving it off, Scorpius didn't know, though he didn't care. He loved Rose anyway. With her bright red hair and baby blue eyes - he'd never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

Soon, Christmas was getting closer, and Scorpius hatched an idea in his brain that he couldn't let go of. So, after Potions class, he told Rose not to wait up for him, and he sat down with a quill and parchment. Little did he know, as he was scribbling down his letter to Draco Malfoy, Albus Potter was still in the classroom. "Hey," he called out, blinking. Scorpius whipped his head around until he saw the jet-black haired boy, still sitting in his seat.

"What are you doing here, Pott- uh… Albus?"

"I just wanted to tell you, that if you harm my cousin in any way you're going to get hurt."

"Why in the world would I hurt Rose?" he asked, extremely surprised that Albus was telling him this.

"You're a destined Slytherin, Malfoy," he said nothing else, stood up, shrugged, grabbed his bag and swaggered out of the room, the whole time Scorpius was glaring at him behind his back. Once Albus was gone, Scorpius continued on his letter, muttering under his breath, "So _he _can be a git, but I can't. Of course, it figures. Why the hell would I hurt Rose?"

Dear Dad,

I'm glad you weren't mad about me being in Gryffindor. I just wanted to ask you a question, and I hope you consider it before you say no.

Rose Weasley has become the best friend I've ever had, and I was wondering if she could stay at our house for Christmas. She said that she's not going home for Christmas, so it's perfect right?

I hope you say yes.

Your son,

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**.

He folded his letter and stuck it in his bag, planning to ask Rose if he could use her owl later. Knowing he was late, he ran off to his next class, still fuming about Albus Potter's statement.

In History of Magic, Scorpius was bored to death. He wasn't paying attention, and he was sure no one else was either. He had to ask Rose if he could use her owl, so, he scribbled it on a scrap of parchment, folded it and passed it quietly to Rose, who took it without looking at him. He smirked, watching her open the note, read it and nod at him. He grinned, looking at Professor Binns, trying to pay attention, but just getting so excited to send the letter.

After History of Magic, he met up with Rose outside of the classroom. "Quidditch match tonight, Scorp," she said, grinning widely. "James is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Scorpius nodded, clutching his books in both arms.

"He's… Seeker?"

"Yup, just like Uncle Harry. Hey, wanna go outside before our next class?" she said, turning her blue eyes towards him, it was all he could do not to swoon. "Yes… yes sure." he said.

They walked outside together, heading towards the lake and sitting down. "This is nice," Rose said, grinning.

"Yeah… it is… Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I've asked my father if you can stay with us for Christmas. Do you think you want to?" He saw Rose wince, and he panicked instantly.

"Well, I don't know, Scorpius. Dad probably wouldn't allow it… you know?"

"Oh… yeah… right. I know, I should've… checked with you-"

"That was that letter you sent out, wasn't it Scorpius!" she shrieked, looking at him.

"Y-yes… I'm sorry, I just thought… I just thought that maybe…" he trailed off, wincing as she shook her

head and stood up. "We should go to our next class, come on, Scorp." She walked off, and before Scorpius

knew it, he was following her, at her side again. "Listen, Rose, I'm sorry if I upset you… I was just trying

to- well, I hope this doesn't ruin… our friendship?" he said, carefully, trying to keep up with Rose.

"Scorpius, I'd tell you if I was angry enough with you for that to happen, alright? I promise, we're still

friends. I just… wish you would've checked with me first, you know?" Scorpius nodded.

"I understand, and I'm sorry." They smiled at each other, and then walked off to they're next class -

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It was after they're very first disagreement that Scorpius knew he loved Rose as much as he loved anyone in

his family - maybe even more.

Just… did she return those feelings?

**This chapter's a little on the short side, and kinda boring, but its just a show of they're first fight and **

**how Scorpius figures out he loves Rose and all that stuff. Another chapter is to come, hope you're **

**enjoying, and don't forget to review. ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Scorpius sat down by the common room fire to read the response to Scorpius' letter about Rose staying with them for Christmas. Though Rose didn't want to stay with them, she felt like she was being nice by acting like she wanted to.

Scorpius,

I'm very sorry, but even though Rose Weasley sounds like a very lovely girl, your mother and I have talked it over, and she cannot stay over this year. You come home for Christmas, and she can go home also.

Love, Dad.

Scorpius seemed really upset after that, and as Professor Longbottom came along with the list of students that were staying, Rose and Scorpius left their names off the list. Rose was terrified that Ron would be angry with her, but she still resisted the urge to sign her name.

A week before Christmas, Rose, Scorpius and most of the other students boarded the Hogwarts Express, on their way home. Scorpius barely talked to Rose on the way, just stared out the window. "Hey, Scorp… I know you're sad, but I… I just… I just want you to know that I did want to stay with you." she says, wincing.

"I know. I just… I'm afraid my dad doesn't like you."

"Well, to tell the truth, my dad doesn't like you, _or _your dad, so I think we're even." Scorpius turned and glared at Rose, clenching his fists.

"At least my dad's not a Weasley! With more children than they can afford and- oh Rose. Rose, I'm sorry," he says, shooting a pleading look at Rose as her eyes filled with tears and her face went beet red.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it to go…" she stood, glared at Scorpius, as the tears fell down her cheeks and her shirt, grabbed her bags and exited the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

"No! Wait, Rose-" but she was gone. "You're an idiot, Scorpius…" he muttered to himself, sitting back in his seat.

When the train stopped, Scorpius grabbed his bag as quick as he could, pushed past everyone trying to get out and hopped off the train, looking around for a bright red haired beautiful girl. He started to feel frantic the longer he didn't see her, but then, there was her bright red head, struggling with her suitcase. Scorpius bounded over to her, said nothing as he picked up her bag for her, and grinned. "I'll help you, Rose," she looked very taken aback, but also pleasantly surprised. "Well… I… thank… thanks?" she said, stuttering.

"Hey, Rose," he said, starting to walk with Rose to Ron, who was talking to George Weasley, who had his arm around Angelina Johnson and Fred II, James Sirius was nearby, teasing him. James Sirius and Fred II were the same age, pranksters like their namesakes, and very handsome. Rose was proud to have them as cousins. She looked at Scorpius, smiling a bit. "Yes, Scorpius?"

"I'm sorry for… for what I said back in the train. I hope this doesn't, well, ruin our friendship." He looked down, feeling his face go red.

"Scorpius Malfoy! What did I tell you on our first day at Hogwarts?" she said, stopping and grabbing Scorpius' shoulders, making him face her.

"You told me… you'd be there with me?"

"Right. And I meant that. We might have our disagreements and arguments sometimes, but I will _always _be your friend. I promise." she grinned, giggling a little as Scorpius went from red to pink. She put her arm around his shoulder and they walked to Ron, who was finished talking with George - who had the biggest grin on his face that Rose had ever seen. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the yelling and scolding she would receive. And almost instantly, Ron strode over, face almost as red as his hair.

"Rose Weasley, I told you- you… deliberately-" then his eyes strayed to Scorpius, head down, carrying Rose's bag. "He's in Gryffindor, Dad." Rose whispered, wincing a little. "He's very kind," and louder, she said, "Scorpius! This is my dad, Ron Weasley," Ron was silent for a moment, blinking, very taken aback.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said, very confidently, but very shakily, holding out his hand to shake. Ron looked very angry, surprised, and even more so, confused. He grabbed Scorpius' hand and shook it lightly, his surprised look turning to a glare as Draco Malfoy came up behind Scorpius and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, it's… lovely to see you again. Scorpius, did you have a good first term?" he said, looking at from Ron to Scorpius.

"Yes, Dad, and this is Rose, my friend," he said, smiling very brightly. Ron went pink, and scooted Rose closer to him, as Draco ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, nodding at Rose. "It's very lovely to meet you. Scorpius has told me loads about you, and, uh, we should get going, Scorpius, it's quite a drive."

"Okay…" he said, sadly, as he went to hug Rose goodbye, Ron turned, grabbed Rose's suitcase and hurriedly sprinted out. Scorpius looked crestfallen, and he sighed, picking up his bag. "That went better in my head," he said hopelessly, and Draco said nothing.

Ron tensed behind the steering wheel, while Rose held her bag in her lap, sitting in the front seat. She waited for the lecture, the yelling, the screaming, the grounding, everything. Every time Rose tried to say something, Ron cut her off, either by coughing or turning the radio up. Finally, Rose couldn't take it anymore, so she reached over and shut off the radio, clearing her throat. "Dad, I know how you must be feeling-"

"No, Rose, you don't. You aren't a parent, you've never been deliberately disobeyed, betrayed and hurt."

"Dad, come on, let me talk. I'm serious, I just… I sent you the letter, I told you Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor. I can't help talking to him, we're both in all the same classes and we both sit next to each other in classes, it's just how it goes. We can't do anything about it. I don't mind, because Scorpius is very nice. He's very polite to me, and you're just judging him because Draco Malfoy is his father. Lighten up, I'm serious." Ron was silent for a moment, blinking a few times, and he sighed, gritting his teeth.

"I can't stop you from being with Scorpius, Rose. I understand where you're coming from. I guess there's nothing you can do about it, and I'm not saying I approve, but I won't hold a grudge against you. Just…" he looked at Rose, "don't even _think _about falling in love. Okay?" Rose giggled, pushing Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah, okay, Dad."

**Yay! Hope you guys like it so far, and don't forget to review. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

The years passed quicker than Rose would've liked. Before she knew it, she was in her second year, then her third, then finally, her fourth. James Sirius and Fred II were one year ahead, the pranksters of Hogwarts, always causing some kind of trouble. Hugo and Lily Luna were also in Hogwarts, both already in their second. Hugo had been sorted into Gryffindor a year ago, and Lily Luna also.

Rose and Scorpius were closer than they had been in their first year - everyone called them a couple. But, Rose always denied the rumors, just saying they were friends. Besides, how could she be romantically involved with someone she'd been best friends with since she was eleven? Scorpius almost had half of a mind just to shout out to all of Hogwarts that they were dating, because, over the years, his crush on Rose had grown so big that he could fly to the moon. Scorpius and Albus had gotten along over the years, and were now very good friends.

Albus Potter had a girlfriend these days - he'd been dating her since third year, and everyone was surprised they had stuck together this long. Everyone was surprised he even got a girlfriend in his third year! Not just two years ago, he hated girls, called them cows and such. He'd developed quite a bad reputation that way, but built a better one once he started dating Professor Longbottom's only daughter, Maine. Everyone called her Mae, though, and Albus was exceptionally in love with her. Professor Longbottom didn't mind much either, because he loved Albus like a son. Harry and Ginny had met Mae, and both agreed that she was very lovely, with her deep, wavy chestnut hair, and sparkling blue eyes. It was very nice that Harry and Ginny loved her, because, if they didn't, they had the upper hand, and could make Albus break up with her. Even James was jealous, though he also had a girlfriend of his own, Blaire. She was incredibly smart, a girl in Ravenclaw, and James loved her deeply. She just wasn't as pretty as Mae, and James found that hard to cope with.

Lily and Hugo were both still too young for love, and focused on they're studies - well, Lily did, Hugo focused mostly on food. Still, they were both doing very well, and everyone was proud of them. Ron especially of Hugo - because he, Hugo, was so much like Ron when he was young. Of course, he'd grow out of it eventually, but it was nice to have someone like him in the family.

Scorpius enjoyed the company of Rose, Albus and his girlfriend, Fred II and James Sirius along with his girlfriend, but he enjoyed the company of Rose the most. All he had to do now, was build up the courage to ask her out, before it was too late, because already she and another Gryffindor boy - Dean Thomas' son - Cameron were making eyes at each other and once, Scorpius caught them holding hands. Rose had jumped away, blushing madly and denying that anything was going on. But, Scorpius kept a close eye on Cameron Thomas from them on. By then, Scorpius had pretty much given up all hope that he'd ever get to be with Rose, alone.

On the seventh day of fifth year's first term, Scorpius decided he had to do it. He was having lunch with Albus, James, and Fred II when he sighed, putting down his fork. Of course, it would be appropriate to ask permission of Rose's cousins? Or her brother? Would her brother even know?

_No, better ask the cousins, _Scorpius thought, clearing his throat. James and Albus looked up at Scorpius expectantly, almost like they knew what he was going to ask. "James, Albus… Fred. Well, you're all Rose's cousins… and I kinda… well… I sort of… I…"

"Spit it out, mate, I'm hungry!" Albus said, with a pleading look on his face. Scorpius was helpless, he had no idea what he was supposed to say to three boys who could easily beat him up. "I'm… I'm in love… with… Rose…?" he said, wincing a little. There was silence for a minute, then James started laughing. _Laughing?_

"What's so funny?" Scorpius said, defiantly - noticing that they weren't laughing because it was funny, they were just hoping he was kidding. When Scorpius didn't join in the laughter, James looked at Scorpius strangely. "You're… you're serious?"

"YES! Of _course_ I'm serious… well? I'm asking your permissions. Can I date Rose?"

"Mate," said James, putting a hand on Scorpius' shoulder, blinking. "we're not the ones you should be asking," he said, looking at his brother and Fred II, then he points at Hugo, down the table a little ways, sitting with Luna Lovegood's sons, Lorcan and Lysander, "you should be asking _him._ If you haven't heard, he's really protective of his sister, even though he's only twelve." then he patted Scorpius and grinned, thinking it would never happen, they weren't taking Scorpius seriously, and if Scorpius ever _did _date Rose, they'd beat the living brains out of him. Scorpius nodded, stood up and walked the short way to where Hugo was sitting, he stumbled and sat down next to him, feeling terribly frightened of a twelve year old. "Oh! Hullo, Scorpius, come to finally sit with us?"

"Actually, Hugo, I have a question…"

"Oh yeah?" said Hugo, looking surprised. "well, go ahead then! Ask your question, I'm listening." Scorpius felt like he was going to throw up, but he shut his eyes as tight as he could and spit out his question as fast as he could, it probably sounded more like this,

"." Hugo looked at him questioningly, then surprised, then squinting at him suspiciously. "I heard a Rose in there," he said, "but can you repeat the question?"

"I was wondering… if I could date… your sister Rose." Scorpius said, breathing heavily, pretty sure he was going to throw up now. He noticed Hugo's face darken, his eyebrows furrow, and his eyes cloud. Scorpius winced, waiting for the worst. "Absolutely not," said Hugo, glaring so hard at Scorpius, it was a wonder his face didn't explode. "you may be best friends," he continued, pointing a finger at Scorpius' face, making Scorpius have to lean back. "but you are Malfoy, and she's a Weasley. Complete opposites, and if I ever catch you romantically involved with her, my cousins and I will beat the last living brain you have in that SORRY EXCUSE for a head." Hugo finished, glaring heavily, and turned back to the twins, who looked taken aback, and scared.

Scorpius' eyes filled with tears, not because he was just told off by a twelve year old, but because he couldn't be with the only one he loved. As he stood up and walked, head down, out of the Great Hall, he made a choice. A very dangerous choice, as it would probably get him killed. He decided he would date Rose anyway. He would tell Rose that he'd started with a small crush on her in his first and second years, but finally started loving her in his third year, and that he wasn't happy with any girl but her. It was a lot, but maybe Rose would understand?

The only problem was, he couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't at lunch, she wasn't in Hagrid's hut, she hadn't been in a classroom, doing some extra work, the only places he hadn't looked was by the lake and in the common room. He made his way outside again, practically running out to the lake. Once he got there, he was breathing heavily, but there was no Rose. He sighed, sitting down and leaning his elbows on his knees. Then he remembered the common room. Jumping up, he, again, ran as fast as he could inside the castle, up the marble staircase, practically shouted the password, waited for the portrait to swing open, and he ran in the common room, what he saw there made him clench his fists, ready to fight.

Cameron Thomas and Rose, _his_ Rose, were both standing before the fire, arms around each other's waist, one hand of Cameron's running through Rose's bright red hair - which was down, and it was _never _down - and the worst part. They were kissing extremely passionately, almost to the point where if Scorpius didn't stop it now, it would lead to something else. He didn't say anything, he just strode in two steps right over to Rose and Cameron, put a hand on his shoulder and jerked him away from Rose, looking the angriest he's ever been. Cameron looked scared for a minute, but he quickly regained his confidence when he saw who it was. "Aw, Scorpius? Come to save your girlfriend?"

"Scorpius?" Rose shouted at the same time, her hair ruffled and her nose and lips pink. Scorpius still said nothing. He was angry, and he clenched his fists so hard he was sure his fingernails were digging into his palms, making them bleed. Cameron just stood there, arms crossed, looking at Scorpius. "What are you going to do, Scorpius? 'Let your father hear about this'? Huh?" and before Scorpius knew what he was doing, he raised his fist and threw a very large punch at Cameron, which made him fall to the ground, groaning. Scorpius wasn't done, even though he knew he'd get in trouble for Muggle fighting, this was for all the anger that was bundled inside of him, all the hate for Cameron, all the sadness, all the times he felt lost because Rose wasn't there for him, everything. He put all of his emotions in this one kick, and he kicked Cameron as hard as he could in the stomach, making him gag. Then Cameron lay there, motionless.

Rose stood there, a Weasley sweater on, her hair in knots, looking at Scorpius.

"Scorpius-" but Scorpius turned, not wanting to look at Rose, at her hair, at her lips, at her beautiful face. He clenched his fists, and walked out of the common room, leaving Rose stuttering at him, not knowing what to say. She was probably angry, sad, confused, everything. But Scorpius didn't care. All he cared about was how he felt right now, all the anger and the sadness put aside. All he felt now was one emotion.

_Betrayed._

**I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. :3 Review guys! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius didn't talk to Rose for quite a while. He couldn't believe she still had the audacity to walk around proudly with Cameron Thomas - who was sporting a black eye - after what Scorpius did! James, Fred II, Albus, and Hugo weren't taking Cameron and Rose too well, but Scorpius wouldn't dare tell them what he was heading to the common room to do.

He kept to himself most of the year, hands shoved in his pockets when he wasn't carrying an armful of books. Now that Rose was off of his mind for the most part, he was focusing on his studies, trying to keep his family happy. Occasionally he hung around Albus or James, but they didn't acknowledge the pain he was feeling, and never asked why he didn't hang around Rose anymore. Truth be told, he was kind of glad Rose wasn't around to keep his Gryffindor pride up, so now he was hanging more and more around Slytherin professors and students. He felt more at home with the Slytherin's, despite being in Gryffindor for four years.

When Rose walked by Scorpius without Cameron, he almost wanted to jump up and tackle her into a hug like he used to. She kept her hair down more, which Scorpius guessed it was because of Cameron. He probably told her to, which made him angry, Scorpius himself would never tell Rose what to do - ever!

That particular day was the worst of Scorpius' life. That afternoon was Potions. There were two seats to a desk, and everyone was paired. Well, turns out that Rose was sick that day, and Cameron was in Potions class without a partner. As Scorpius didn't find a partner quick enough, he had to sit with Cameron. Very reluctantly, he sat down next to Cameron, who was opening his book, dipping his quill into ink. Scorpius sneered, doing the same. He noticed that Cameron was just a few inches taller than Scorpius, which meant he was just a few inches taller than Rose, because Scorpius and Rose were just about the same height.

_Rose probably just likes him 'cause he's tall, _Scorpius thought, turning his head to Professor Slughorn, who was looking overweight and older than Scorpius remembered - from pictures and from his first year. It turns out, that's the first thing that Professor Slughorn mentioned. "Class," he said wearily, like he needed a nice nap. "I regret to inform you that this is the last day of my teaching. Professor McCallum shall be your new Potions master. I am growing more weary as the days come and go, and I like to be able to spend my last days… in peace. I have enjoyed being your Potions master, and I hope you've enjoyed it also. Thank you." he finished, turning slowly to his desk and clearing his throat. Throughout the lesson, Scorpius, with a sneer on his face, kept looking at Cameron. He did this while getting his ingredients ready for The Draught of Living Death. Soon, Cameron got so tired of this that he threw his ingredients down on the table, cleared his throat loudly and looked at Scorpius mockingly. "Do you have a problem with me, Malfoy?"

"No. Why would I have a problem with you?" Scorpius asked, crushing his beetle.

"…You still love Rose," said Cameron. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Scorpius didn't deny it.

"Of course I do," he said in a harsh whisper. "I've loved her much longer than you have, you… you…"

"What? What am I?"

"Pansy. You're a pansy." Scorpius said, making it clear that what he said was a statement also. Cameron said nothing, just turned back to his potion, angrily crushing his beetle. Finally, he turned back to Scorpius, who was concentrating on his potion, and said, "At least she _returns_ my love,"

And that was it. That was all someone had to say to make it true. He, Scorpius Malfoy, would never be loved by the love of his life. They were just friends, and that was it. "Fine," Scorpius mumbled, not saying anything else.

He decided to avoid Rose, for as long as it took. For what, you may ask? For her to come to her senses, is what he thought. The days passed, and Scorpius decided he needed some female company besides Rose. Besides just a friend. He admired a Slytherin fourth year named Corinne Parkinson. He decided to do it the Slytherin way. Once Corinne was walking down a hallway, alone, on her way to class, Scorpius was skulking behind, waiting. When he got close enough, he grabbed her arm, pushed her against the wall and without hesitation, crashed his lips upon hers. She didn't hesitate either, she just kissed him back, giggling a little. When they finished, breathing heavily, she grinned at him. "Scorpius Malfoy, the Gryffindor. We're sure taking a turn, aren't we?"

"Slytherin is where I belong," he said, kissing her on the cheek, but he couldn't help thinking of Rose. Dear, sweet Rose, with her red hair and blue eyes and beautiful face-

He backed away from Corinne, blinking, surprised at himself. "I…"

"Scorp? What's wrong?"

"You're late for class." he said huskily, turning his face away, ashamed.

"I can miss it this time," she said, giggling.

"NO!" he shouted as she started walking closer to him. "JUST… just… just go, Corinne. I'm done." She backed away, looking hurt, but he could care less. "I said, _go._" The feeling overcame him, and he touched her lips tenderly with his fingers, then he kissed her again, just to feel the feeling that Rose felt. She felt love, joy. Scorpius wanted that.

"But not with you," he mumbled, pushing Corinne. "I'm sorry. I've made a mistake. I'm sorry, Corinne." as her face fell, Scorpius started backing away into the dark hallway, then he turned, and sprinted to the common room, ashamed of what he'd done. He'd betrayed Rose.

"SHE DESERVED IT!" he shouted to himself, kicking at the wall. "SHE DESERVED IT!" he repeated, tears filling his eyes as he leaned against the wall, sobbing silently. "She… betrayed _me_." he whispered, feeling nothing inside of him as he walked the short distance to the common room, spit the password out of his lips and went straight to his dorm, collapsing on the bed.

Days passed since he made the mistake of kissing Corinne Parkinson. Word got out, and soon everyone in the castle knew about his secret affair with her. He avoided anyone's eyes, didn't talk to anyone, and soon, became absorbed in himself, hiding in his shell. Rose wouldn't even look at him anymore, and why should she? He'd insulted Cameron, kissed the worst girl in the school, and wouldn't talk to anyone. Why should she talk to Scorpius, hang out with him, be his friend? He didn't deserve it.

At lunch in the Great Hall, he sat as far away from anyone as he possibly could. He did this regularly, until one day, Rose came and sat down next to him, her hair back up in her usual ponytail, her eyes red, her nose red, and she looked like she'd been crying. "Hi, Scorp," she said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Rose?" he said hoarsely, blinking to make sure she wasn't just a hallucination.

"Hi," she said in reply, putting some food in her mouth. Scorpius was immediately concerned.

"Rose," he said, frowning, putting a hand on her chin and turning her face towards his. She had tears in her eyes, and Scorpius wiped them away as they fell down her cheeks.

"Cameron. He… insulted me… and then cheated on me. I… never imagined that Mr. Thomas' son would be like that." Scorpius clenched his fists, ready to take on Cameron any day, especially now that he was _hurting_ Rose.

"I swear, I'll kill him," he said, more to himself then to Rose. He almost got up, but Rose pulled him down, shaking her head. "No, Scorpius," she said, sniffling. "I don't want you to hurt anyone. Okay? Please, Scorpius, please." she said, pulling on his shoulder. Scorpius sat down, his face red, his fists still clenched, then he jammed some food in his mouth, chewing violently. He felt himself blush as Rose still stared at him.

"So. I heard… you kissed Corinne Parkinson." she said, not frowning, but trying to stifle a grin. Scorpius blushed madly, remembering how he chased her down in the hallway, pushed her against the wall, very much wishing it was Rose-

"Yeah. I did. I regretted it. I…"

"It's fine. I kissed Cameron, you kissed Corinne. Hey, you know what, maybe they'll end up together one day." she shrugged, going back to her food. She seemed different, Scorpius noticed.

"Rose… you're different. You seem different."

"Me? Different? Scorpius Malfoy. I'm not different. Just give me a few days. I'm fine." So, Scorpius decided not to pressure with the fact, well, that he loved her.

**More chapters to come. ****J REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpius and Rose's sixth year came quickly. James Sirius and Fred II had left before their seventh year was finished, like they're uncles, saying they didn't need schooling anymore, much to the disagreement of Harry, Ginny, George and Angelina. Rose didn't have, or particularly want, a boyfriend, and Scorpius was bittersweet about that.

See, he was glad no one else would date her, but all the same, he wanted to date her, love her, make her happy. _Maybe she is happy already_, Scorpius thought grimly as he walked in a daze with Rose to class. She was laughing and talking away, Scorpius was only pretending to listen. _It's worth asking… right?_

Suddenly, as they were walking past an empty classroom, he stopped, grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her into the empty classroom, all the while Rose was giving out confused squeals. "Scorpius? What… what are you doing? We're going to be late!"

"Shh!" he hissed, shutting the door, taking out his wand and whispering "Lumos!" to light the dark classroom.

"Scorpius?" Rose whispered, lighting her wand also. Scorpius looked at her, wand lit, the white light shining onto her face. She looked confused, scared, and she blinked. "What's this all about?" she whispered some more, putting a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. She kept it there, and Scorpius felt chills running through his body. "We're going to be late, Scorpius…" she said, staring at him.

"Rose," he whispered, putting a hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "dear, Rose…" She looked at him quizzically, her face turning red. "Rose, I have to tell you something… I've been dying to tell you since second year. I've waited for so long. I…"

"What is it?" she asked, leaning into him just the slightest bit.

"I love you," he said, quickly, without hesitation, and for a second he was worried that she would reject him. Before she had a chance to say anything, he was saying, "I've loved you since second year. I've loved you even when Cameron dated you, even when you weren't hanging around me. I couldn't stand being away from you. You were my first friend. You accepted me even when I didn't accept you. I… I love you, Rose Weasley, so much."

There was silence for a minute as she looked at him, tears pooling in her eyes. What was she thinking? No? Yes? She opened her mouth several times, only to close it again. "Well?" he asked, looking at Rose, starting to feel alone.

"Scorpius, I don't know… I don't know what to say. I just… I…" just for the one minute, Scorpius thought that Rose was going to slap him across the face, leave the room, just stay silent, until-

He felt her carefully lip glossed lips on his, he felt her hands on his cheeks, on his neck, and he placed a hand around her waist, lifting her up off the ground, squeezing her as if he'd never let go.

There was nothing to be said after the kiss. They walked out, hand-in-hand to their next class. Scorpius felt like flying, he was so happy, and every chance he got he locked lips with his dear Rose. _His_. Rose often spoke to him about Ron. Of course, Ron would never approve of their relationship. Scorpius suggested not to tell him, but Rose couldn't keep a secret like that. He would either accept her decision or not, and she thought it was most likely going to be not. Hugo was perfectly fine with the relationship, finally deciding that Scorpius had become more mature since fourth year.

Sixth year came and went, and now it was almost the end of seventh year at Hogwarts. Scorpius had just turned eighteen, and Rose was still seventeen. They'd learned to Apparate with stunning results, so, Christmas holidays came, Scorpius and Rose traveled down to Hogsmeade, Apparated with a _pop!_ straight to Draco Malfoy's mansion.

They stood outside it for a moment, huddling in their warm clothes. Rose was breathing heavily, and it was so cold you could see her breath straight out in front of her. Scorpius put an arm around her shoulder, and they walked quickly to the front door, stamping the snow off their shoes on the porch. Scorpius straightened up, blinking and looking nervous, but with a reassuring look at Rose, he took hold of the knocker, knocked three times and waited. In that short wait, Scorpius took the time to give Rose a kiss, and when they pulled away, they could hear footsteps approaching the door. Rose took Scorpius' hand in hers and inhaled.

As expected, the butler answered the door. "Ah, Master Scorpius, we were expecting you…" he trailed off, looking at Rose, surprised, but all Rose could do was smile. The butler stepped aside, still staring as they both walked in, shaking off the cold. Scorpius removed Rose's coat, noticing she had on a light green Weasley sweater, which looked fantastic on her. He removed his own coat, handed both to the butler, and together, they walked to a door which Rose only guessed was a parlor. Before they went in, Scorpius smoothed his hair, gripping Rose's hand. She giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "Well, Rose? Ready to meet my parents, then?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, dear," she said, smiling nervously. Without further ado, Scorpius pushed open the door, and there was Draco and Astoria Malfoy, sitting next to each other, arms around each others waists, with dark sweaters on. It took Draco a second to realize what just happened, he stared at Scorpius for a minute, grinning, his eyes shining. "My son," was all he said as he got up from the couch and gave Scorpius a very big hug, laughing. Rose let go of Scorpius' hand as he put both arms around his father. Rose was grinning, very happy for this moment that Scorpius had with his father. Astoria got up, made her way to Scorpius and stroked back a strand of hair. "You're so grown…" she said, tears pooling in her eyes as she tenderly hugged him.

Rose didn't notice that while mother and son were hugging, Draco was staring intently at her, eyebrows raised. "And who might you be, young lady?" he said, though Rose knew he probably had a good guess. She straightened her sweater, puffed out her chest and said,

"I'm Rose, Mr. Malfoy, sir. Rose Weasley, and it's a lovely pleasure to meet you," she said, sticking out her hand, grinning very nervously. By this time, Astoria and Scorpius stopped hugging. Astoria stood next to Draco, and Scorpius made his way to stand next to Rose. "Dad, Mum, Rose Weasley is my girlfriend. Dad, I told you about her in first year, remember?" Scorpius said nervously, clasping Rose's hand in his own.

"Yes, I remember. What is she doing here though?" Draco said, arms crossed.

"Dad… I wanted you to meet her… isn't that… alright? Aren't you happy for me?" Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Astoria had a hand on his shoulder, looking at him angrily. "Don't do this," she mouthed. Rose felt terrible, and all she wanted to do right now was Disapparate. She stood her ground, squeezing Scorpius' hand. After Astoria and Draco's little argument, Scorpius looked angry, crestfallen, and embarrassed. His face was deep red. Draco took a deep breath, smiled and hugged Rose, patting her on the back. This wasn't what Rose was expecting, but she hugged him back, smiling a little. When they pulled away, Draco was still smiling, even as Astoria pulled him back and gave Rose a hug herself. "It's so good to meet you, dear," she said. Soon, Scorpius was smiling again, and kept smiling as they sat down to lunch.

It was the best meal Rose would possibly ever have. There were potatoes, sausages, bread, fish, lobster, and for dessert, the most chocolate filled brownies Rose ever tasted. There was a lot of laughing going on during lunch between Scorpius and his father, while Astoria and Rose had a nice conversation. After lunch, they sat down in the parlor, having small talk, when finally, Rose stood. "It's been a lovely time. I do think I should go now…" she said, searching around for the butler to give her her coat. Scorpius stood, grinning as he placed each of his hands on her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "We should visit my parents tomorrow, Scorp," she said, squeezing him and pulling away. He nodded, kissing her quickly and smiling.

She waved, walked out of the parlor, and met the butler at the front door, and he helped her put on her coat. She grinned, waved to him, and Apparated to her family's house. Just as she had done at Scorpius' house, she stood in front of it, nervously. She knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she was going to tell them about Scorpius before they met him, as Scorpius himself had obviously not done. Instead of walking through the front door, she decided to Apparate inside. With a _pop!_ she was in her family's living room, standing in front of the Muggle contraption called a TV, Hermione insisted on getting. It took Ron a second to realize what just happened, before he was up, laughing and hugging Rose. "You're much better at Apparating then I was when I was your age, Rose," he said, laughing more and squeezing Rose. "'Mione!" he shouted, turning to the kitchen. "Hermione, your daughter is out here!" he said, loudly, and there was Hermione, standing in the doorway. "Oh! My dear daughter!" she squealed, running and practically shoving Ron out of the way. Hermione hugged Rose tightly, laughing as well. Rose kissed her on the cheek, stood back and said, "It's so good to see you both! Where's Hugo?" she asked, looking around.

"He just got home a few minutes ago too," said Hermione, looking towards the stairs.

"Hugo!" Rose shouted, and barely got to the foot of the stairs when Hugo came running down, and he tackled Rose into a hug, almost making them fall to the floor. "Rose!" Hugo winked at her, knowing about the relationship going on between Scorpius and Rose. She shook her head quickly, before sitting down on the couch. "I'm so happy to be home…" she muttered, sighing happily and relaxing against the couch. "You're staying for dinner, aren't you Rose?" Hermione said, sitting down next to her.

"Of course, Mum, I haven't got my own flat yet, I've got no where else to go!" _Except Scorpius' house_, Rose thought, shutting her eyes.

Soon, dinner was upon them. They all sat down at the table full of great stuff that Hermione cooked. There was a lot of laughter as they ate, talking of Ron and Hermione's years at Hogwarts. Rose knew they had to know about her and Scorpius sooner or later, so she chose now. As they lingered at the dinner table, remnants of food still on the plates, Rose cleared her throat. "Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you." she said, looking up and smoothing her hair,

"Yes?" Ron said, smiling at her.

"Well, I've met someone at Hogwarts, and I love him a lot. He's my boyfriend… and his name…" she trailed off, sighing.

"His name?" Hermione said, looking curiously at Rose, while Ron tensed.

"His name is Scorpius Malfoy," she said, as Hermione gasped, and before Ron could say anything, she went on. "We love each other. We've already been to his parents house, and I want you all to see him tomorrow-"

That's when Ron snapped. He slammed his hands on the table and glared, making Rose jump. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, but he ignored her.

"No. Absolutely not, Rose Weasley," Ron snapped at his seventeen-year-old daughter. Rose couldn't believe her ears. She was stunned, of course, she should've expected this from her father. Tears started to pool in her eyes, and she opened her mouth to protest.

"Dad, you have to let me make my own decisions, I'm not a child anymore!" she shrieked, tears coming down her cheeks. Hermione winced and looked at Hugo, who was still nibbling on his dinner. "Hugo," said Hermione sharply. "you're excused, go up to your room," Hugo sighed, got up and stomped up the stairs to his room. Once he was gone, Hermione began to clear the table as Ron and Rose continued their bickering. "Rose, please. I don't exactly feel like having this conversation, especially since I told you not to fall in love with him. I already said I don't want to see him. I still have authority over you, like it or not, and you are not to date Scorpius after today." he said, rubbing his temple with the balls of his hands.

Rose stood up abruptly from the table, stomping one foot, hands clenched. "I will date him! No matter what you say! We're in love!" and before anyone could do anything, Rose grabbed her coat and ran out of the house, slamming the door. Hermione came from the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe, with her hands on her hips. "What are we going to do with her, Ron?" He replied by getting up, and wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I don't know 'Mione. I just don't know,"

**One or two more chapters after this, haven't decided! Hope you all like it so far, and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rose didn't go far. She even though she was angry with her family, she didn't want to be farther away from them then she had to. She bundled up in her coat and sat down against the house, watching the snow fall from the sky. For a moment, she wished she was one of those snowflakes, falling from the sky, only to be enveloped with the rest of the snow on the ground moments later. Tears began to fall from her face, down her cheeks and onto her lap. Shivering, she buried her face in her arms and waited for someone to come out and talk to her. Her brain wished it was Hermione.

Her heart wished for Ron.

The hours passed, and Rose began to get very cold. She had half a mind to Apparate to Scorpius' house, and another half to go back inside. But, the front door opened then closed, and there was Hermione, sitting next to her in a coat and hat, leaning her head on Rose's shoulder. "Rose," she started, sighing.

"Mum, why does he have to be so difficult?" Rose burst out, throwing her hands up in the air, groaning,

"Rose… he's your father. Of course he's going to be protective of you. The only reason my dad wasn't protective of me was because… well… we weren't so close. Especially after I Obliviated them for their safety." Rose rolled her eyes. Hermione had told her this story a million times. "I'm just saying… cut him some slack. I'm not saying he's not being reasonable, I mean, you are a legal age now, but, just…"

"I know, Mum. But he's only met Scorpius six years ago! He can't even give him a second chance. Don't you want to meet him Mum?" Rose asked, facing her mother. Hermione winced, nodding.

"I have to admit, I'd like to meet my daughter's boyfriend. I just think your father would like you to date anyone but Scorpius Malfoy. See, you know that Draco Malfoy and dad haven't been so… friendly."

"'Cause he insulted you. But, Scorpius isn't like that! I've… I've made sure of that. I just… wish he was more open." Hermione only nodded. After a few moments, she said, "I'll meet him. Bring him over tomorrow. We'll meet him. Alright?" she looked at Rose, grinning. Rose smiled, hugging Hermione, giggling.

That night, laying in bed, Scorpius made a decision. He'd never loved anyone more than Rose, ever. He thought hard, and Corinne popped into his mind - but he'd never really loved her.

Right?

He turned over, sighing. He just wasn't tired. He swung his legs our of bed, rubbing his eyes. Standing, he stripped off his bedclothes and put on jeans and a simple t-shirt. His hair was quite rumpled, but he liked it, it was different. Making sure his breath wasn't totally rancid, he grinned at himself in the mirror, grabbed his coat and Apparated to Rose's house with the familiar _pop!_ Once he got there, he wobbled and fell over into the snow. Getting up, he shivered and brushed some snow off of himself. He picked up a chunk of snow, slowly molding it into a snowball. When he was done, he walked over to what he guessed was Rose's room window. He took aim, chuckled to himself and threw the snowball as hard as he could at the window, and it made a soft thud, loud enough to wake Rose up.

Soon enough, Rose's head appeared in the window, she squinted, searching around, and grinned when she saw Scorpius. He shivered, and a few moments later, Rose opened the front door, tip-toeing out into the snow, shivering. "Scorpius!" she whispered, her cheeks red and she was grinning. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" he said, taking Rose's hands in his own. "I have to tell you something, I couldn't wait until tomorrow!" he had to shout over the wind and snow.

"What?" she asked, a curious look on her face.

"Rose," he said, squeezing her hands. "Rose Weasley, I love you more than you could ever imagine. I need to know that you love me too."

"I do! I love you more than anyone. Ever." she said, grinning.

"Okay. Rose, I know we're young, and we may find other people, but this is love. Will you marry me, Rose?" There was silence for a minute, and everything was blocked out of Scorpius' mind. The wind, the snow, everything. There was only Rose and her astounded face. Then, Rose was kissing him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes," she said, giggling, hugging him tight.

Now all she had to do was convince Ron.

Scorpius stayed for a few hours, all they did was sit on the porch, hugging each other, leaning on each other, that was it. Scorpius had never been happier in his life. Rose told him about the next day, how Hermione said he could come over, against Ron's wishes. He'd be the best he could be, and if it wasn't enough for Mr. Weasley, at least it was enough for Rose.

The next day came quicker than Scorpius would've liked. He was incredibly nervous. What would Ron think of him six years later? He slipped on a button-up black and green striped shirt, jeans and he made sure his hair was smoothed down. Once he was ready, he let his father and mother know where he was going, they wished him luck and he Apparated to Rose's house. The snow had stopped, it was sort of melting, and it wasn't so cold. He plucked a few flowers out of the earth, and walked to the front door. He knocked, taking a deep breath. After a few moments, Hugo answered. He'd be about fifteen now, and Scorpius grinned. Hugo's mouth dropped open, he choked on laughter, turned and shouted Rose's name. Rose came to the door. She was dressed simply, but looked beautiful in a purple short sleeved top, jeans, her hair was in waves, falling around her face well. Scorpius all of a sudden felt light hearted and he hugged Rose, handing her the flowers. "Oh! Thank-you, Scorpius." She grinned, kissed him on the cheek and led him inside, looking quite nervous. \

"Mum?" she shouted, smelling the flowers and gasping. "These are great, Scorpius, thanks again." she said as Hermione came into the room, smoothing the skirt she was wearing.

"Oh! Rose… uh… hello. You… you must be Scorpius!" Hermione held out her hand to shake, and Scorpius took it, gently shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley. I see Rose gets her beautiful looks from you." Hermione blushed and looked at Rose. "Well, come in, come in, Ron's in the dining room." she turned, walked through the dining room, and straight into the kitchen. Rose squeezed Scorpius' hand, leading him into the dining room.

It took a second for Ron to realize Scorpius was there, but once he did, he was up in a minute, his wand out, pointed at Scorpius' face. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!" he shouted, face red, knuckles white. Scorpius didn't even flinch, but he was clutching Rose to himself. "Mr. Weasley-"

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" this time he flinched, and he looked angry. Hermione rushed in from the kitchen, she grabbed Ron's arm, looking scared. Shortly after, Hugo's face appeared in the doorway, and he ran to Ron, attacking him from the back, trying to pull him away. "Dad! Stop!" all the while, Hermione was saying, "Ron! JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE!"

Rose backed away, tears in her face. "Please! Stop!" she strode to Ron, pushing hime away, before wrapping her arms around his waist, sobbing. Ron's breathing returned to normal and he wrapped an arm around Rose, still glaring at Scorpius. "I don't want him here," Ron said, pocketing his wand.

"Ron, please, just give him a chance. If Rose loves him so will you!" Ron shook his head, shoving Hugo off of him. "Dad, please…" Rose muttered, tears running down her cheeks. Ron looked as if he was taking a great pain in saying this, but he shut his eyes, nodding just slightly.

"Okay."

The End.


End file.
